


Jaskier's Night Off

by fightableomo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, Masturbation, NSFW, References to Body Fluids, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jaskier has a less than happy stalker, and he puts on a show for whomever has the displeasure of trying to threaten him with surveillanceThere are references to bathroom kinks but none acted on. Shout out to RatGrandpa2000 for proofing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Jaskier's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't reflected well, but i chose to represent jaskier as amab nb with any pronouns, but depected him with he/him bc he's p masc and that's what he gets called. 
> 
> this is a reflection of most things i like, so. um. be prepared.

It wasn’t accurate to say that Jaskier had forgotten about his night with Geralt, but he didn’t expect a repeat so soon. He was content to send him a gift and become mutuals with him online. He kept his location on, and true to what he said, he traveled a lot. 

Jaskier did too for work, but he still had a home base. 

But that's besides the point, he fully expected Geralt to be a mutual online and a very rare physical friend. He had all but accepted that when he got a message sent to his phone. 

“Julien, you’re very clever to have three seperate numbers, but I know this one is your personal number, and I have a personal message for you. You will be nothing to Geralt, understood? You may have had one night, but he IS mine. I have taken precautions to make sure that my little boy never visits you without permission again. Your cute little security system? That’s also mine now.” 

Jaskier scoffed as he read over the message. It wasn’t often that people not directly related to him got his personal number. So he blocked the number.

Minutes later, a new number popped up, “Don’t block me Julien. It won’t work. Unless you like exercises in futility.” 

He huffed and refused to acknowledge the creeping fear of this person in the back of his mind. He instead took up scepticism and self importance. But he didn’t block the new number. 

He mused aloud, “Do you really have control over my cameras? That’s not really safe…”

Jaskier himself didn’t mind being monitored, or at least he told himself that. He liked being admired, and he wasn’t shy. But, he often had guests over, and not all of them would be comfortable if they really were being monitored by someone else. 

There was only one way to test to make sure his bedroom was still safe. Putting his phone aside, he went and got himself ready for his ‘experiment’. 

Only five minutes later was he dressed in the way he wanted. He had several pairs of lingerie for several occasions, but was naturally drawn to his favorite set. A pale blue lace set. The sheer panties fit snugly but not uncomfortably and had no fabric covering his ass for easy access. 

He had a garter belt that sat on his waist with straps that dipped below his pelvis to attach to his garters. There were no stockings with his ensemble as he tended to tear those too easily. He did have what could be considered a cross between a lace harness and bra for a rather flat chested individual. He also applied red lipstick. His meager makeup would likely stay pristine as his mouth wouldn’t come in contact with anyone else's. Or their genitals, for that matter. 

Dressed for a show, he went to the bedroom and got up on the large bed. He knelt with his legs spread apart. Looking dead in the camera, he started to play his hands over the front of the panties.

The idea of being watched aroused him that much quicker. He let himself be overly vocal, more so than needed. Gasps, half moans, and declarations of "oh i need more~~" rose through the air. 

Once his cock was straining against the delicate fabric of the panties did he pull himself out. Once his manhood was exposed, he started to moan louder, red lips parted to not impede his sounds of pleasure in the slightest. 

His nimble hands danced up and down his shaft, varying in speeds to make him, slowing down whenever he felt close to cumming. In the end, he still came. 

He let his seed spill onto his abdomen. He'd need to clean his lingerie later as it was. Might as well be messy. 

As that thought passed through his head, he wondered if it would be wise to do something else in this set before cleaning it. He had no qualms with any bodily fluid so long as he wasn't being shamed for it. 

Messing would be useless, what with the lack of backing that was oh so good for anal play. He could always piss himself or maybe finally try vomiting. But, he wanted to hold on to vomit until his tight little ass was around someone so they could feel how the heaves tightened his entire body. 

While he was thinking over how exactly he wanted to enjoy his outfit to full capacity, his phone buzzed. 

He wiped whatever was left of his jizz on his hand onto his ass cheek before grabbing his phone and looking over the new message. "Cute. Next time you want to put on a show, piss yourself." 

He rolled his eyes and dropped the phone, "Whatever, whore."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i said. but. yenn is the hacker. and i had to ask my hacker coworker abt hacking and he was like 'why' and i lied and said this was a sfw ROMANCE. can you believe? he said it was super super creepy and i said yes. it is. but i didn't tell him that that's the point. plays of power and invasions of privacy are my real kink


End file.
